Just, Like, Whatever
by FenrirKeyblade
Summary: A werid story of a new Nobody entering Organisation XIII and her Somebody getting dragged into everything with her Connected. Who doesn't want to read someone do stuff, and stuff? Supposed to be funny, by the way.
1. With Hardcore Logic I Am Awesome

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts- but I'm planning to get an evil Kingdom-Hearts-is-mine-om-nom-nom ™ over here.

Fenrir: This is a parody of someone coming into Organisation XIII. Really, don't take it all the seriously, guys. I have Demyx on hand to put the flames out and Axel to play with the dangerous ones. Even though flames can't really hurt me.

Jog on.

* * *

Chapter oneoneoneoneoneoneoneoneone: **Numbah Fufteen O' Da Awshome.**

Organisation XIII is a, well, _organisation_ which is made up of people who are shadows of other people. To join, you must be a Nobody, someone without a heart. Being a Nobody means you cannot feel most emotions. You must also be either gay, emo or comical (gay isn't an insult. It's a mental instability- no, no, I'm kidding. Really. Don't hate.).

Let me give you samples while listing the current members (in no real order).

Xemnas, the Superior. He fits under gay… really gay.

Xigbar (Xiggy). He is comical.

Demyx is also comical.

Zexion might be gay, but is mostly emo.

Larxene. She (is the only girl) is comical, too. But that depends who's her victim.

Saix. He is kind of emo, but mostly gay.

Axel. Comical, but _may _be a _little _gay.

Marluxia (Marly). Totally and utterly GAY.

Vexen is… emo. …Sort of. He's just a creep, though.

Luxord. He's a little comical, but no-one cares about him anyway.

Xaldin isn't anything because he's dumb and doesn't matter (maybe he's emo?).

Lexaeus might be gay. You never know.

Xion is mostly emo and a bit comical. She's more nothing than all those others so… she angsts, though.

Roxas. Some people think he's gay. Definitely comical and gets emo towards the end (but isn't emo after meeting Sora).

Then there is Nami-chan- I mean, Naminé. She is a Nobody, but not apart of the Organisation. Nami-chan also partly feels emotions because her Somebody is a Princess of Heart… who have no darkness in their hearts.

The Organisation's goal to get back their hearts (um what? They never had any in the first place?). The number of people in Organisation XIII is actually fourteen. Each person's number also their rank, but is basically when they joined. Xemnas, Number I, was the first and one of the founders, while Xion, Number XIV, was the last to join. Although if you were to ask later they would say Roxas, Number XIII, was the last member.

If you don't know all this… what the hell are you doing in in Kingdom Hearts fandom?!

(This Organisation doesn't organise, by the way. The 'organise' in 'Organisation' doesn't mean anything.)Now there is Number XV in Organisation XIII… even though it's still called Organisation XIII. Currently, the Organisation members were gathered in a room with white chairs made for them. Tall, white _thrones_. Seriously, how do they get on them? Ladders?

On one of the fifteen chairs, there was the new girl. Obviously. They don't just keep a special, extra chair- throne?- for, I dunno, _non-pets_ or _non-My Little Pony dolls_.

Number XV is a… girl… or did you not read that paragraph above? She has light (light, light, really light) blue eyes and blonde hair. Instead of wearing the Black Non-Coat of DOOM ™ she wore normal (for her) clothes, so they could see what she looked like. Thus, getting back to the point, Number XV is wearing a very long green shirt with dark red pants. Also long.

Honestly. First the chairs, now the clothing? Sheesh. Big stuff is overrated.

Her name is Abellixas Tiddonxe, and Abellixas was holding a toy cat in her arms tightly. A loose piece of hair dropped over her right eye and a smaller one missed her left.

"Everyone, this is Number XV. Abellixas, the Puppeteer Thirster." Xemnas drawled in that annoying drawl-y way of his. SPEAK FASTER, DUDE.

"Hiii." Abellixas waved cheerfully with a smile. Which was weird on it's own because most Nobodies are out of it for a while (no, people, don't look at Roxas. S'not like he's a zombie…).

"Puppeteer Thirster?" Xigbar snorted, eying the light blue eyed girl.

"I control blood. I like blood." Abellixas chirped. Everyone (except a few) subconsciously leaned away from here. "Seeee, look." She bit her thumb with unnatural sharp teeth, thick, dark, red blood trailed lazily down her hand and she flicked some on her stuffed animal, then the blood flowed at an alarming pace. Abeliixas drank some- while a few others made a face- and her hair turned black at the same time he blood completely stopped. "Rise and shine, Bella." She murmured. Her once-toy cracked an eye open and stretched like a cat would do.

"What the _hell_?" Axel exclaimed, giving the cat- Bella?- a weird look.

"This is Bella." Abellixas grinned. "She is my weapon and my pet. Bella only understands me and can attack anything as long as she 'locks on' to the person or thing., which takes eight seconds. After that, you're as good as dead." She paused and scratched Bella behind the ear. "She likes to kill people, too."

It's safe to say people avoided her after that.

* * *

Fenrir: That was fun. I didn't do such a great job on the Mary-Sue-ness, although there she _is _a Mary-Sue. Along the way she'll _woo _them with her _godly charms._ COUGHnotlikelyCOUGH.

I might make another chapter. I'm not sure. It depends on how many people read this and if they want another one.

And if I can be bothered.


	2. Big Fish Little Fish Cardboard Box

Fenrir: Just for shits and giggles.  
That's my disclaimer, too.

* * *

Chapter Two: **Big Fish Little Fish Cardborad Box.**

"But I dun _wanna_!" Isabella whined to that weird voice that wasn't really there as she stood on the glass platform of the Station of Calling.

_That's why you're going._

Isabella gaped. "That doesn't make sense, Voice! Make some other fan girl that doesn't mind going without Internet and anyone they know to worlds infested with Heartless without a Keyblade or a weapon!"

_They would mess everything up and try and get together with Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Zexion or Leon._

"How do you know I wont do that?" Isabella muttered sulkily. She shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms. "And it's fricken' _cold_. Don't you have a fire or something?"

_...You could learn to make fire with a spell over there._

"Or you could make a fire, o great one." Isabella suggested snappishly.

_I'll never understand you girls. I give an opportunity to belong in the world of your dreams and you complain._

"It would be awesome if I could go there, sure, but there's more loss than gain in this deal." Isabella shrugged.

_Not my problem._

"You were helpful to Sora, why can't you be nice to me too?" Isabella frowned.

_You whine and complain. Sora listened to me._

"I have a right to say where I do and don't want to go! ... I think. At least _my _school teaches STRANGER DANGER! Sora listens blindly to a voice in the middle of nowhere and Riku takes power from a cloaked, strange, unknown power offering pedophile! Kairi's the only smart one for not going with Axel." Isabella protested.

_That is true, but you really should get going._

"To wh- oh Jesus Christ," Isa mumbled, staring in horror at the three, floating thing just like Sora's time in the Station, but it wasn't the Dream Staff, Dream Shield or Dream Sword. Instead, she found herself looking at a stone and a feather on one, a cardboard box on the next and a tube of toothpaste in the middle. "This is _so _fucked up." Isabella hesitantly grabbed out to touch the stone and feather first.

_As hard and strong and stone, the grace and light personality a feather in a vacuum, does a stone or feather fall faster?_"In the, um, absence of resistance... I have no idea." She replied, confused, then touched the toothpaste.

_Sour and biting, but smooth. It is sure to clean the soul, but needs something steady to aply._

Isabella took a deep breath, trying not to scream in a fit of anger and grabbed the cardboard box.

_Keeps everything in and nothing out, but weakens at weight and water. Do not turn upside down._

She snickered. "I don't know what the things mean, but I'm guessing I need to look underneath the underneath."

_Don't you go stealing Kakashi quotes, girl._

"I thought Minato said that." Isabella corrected.

_But you first heard it from Kakashi. Everyone actually says it._

"You're just a meanie." Isabella pouted. She sneezed. "Yikes. I think I'm getting a cold thanks to YOU."

_You blame me, but if you had not argued you would be on the other side already._

"Suuuure. I can't copy Naruto but you can copy Fullmetal Alchemist." Isabella muttered.

_Now you're just naming animes. I am not the Gate, fool._

"You're mean like it." There was a pause. "So, assuming I'm right with all this and the question, I would be pretty strong but graceful if I chose the stone and feather, but they would be the same at some times... which doesn't make that much sense. With the... toothpaste... I would , uh. I would on the light side? I don't even want to try and figure out the box, it's way too confusing." Isabella took the stone and feather with an unhappy sigh, then the glass shattered as doves flew.

* * *

Fenrir: Ugh. This one's even shorter. NOT HAPPY JAN. D:  
Well, at least I actually did it. Thanks, o first and probably only reviewer, .Velvet. Even if it was TWO WORDS AND A FACE YOU BASTARD.  
Rolf. I'm kidding. In a sarcastic mood today. Don't take it Siriusly.  
_Seriously_. I meant seriously. ...Yeah. But really, thanks for that.

If whoever-is-reading-this doesn't get it, Isabella is the Somebody. ...Oops. I forgot to describe her. I will in the next chapter if there is one.


	3. What's That Black Thing Doing Here?

Disclaimer: Ix xdo nxot ownx (I made Nobody names :D) If anyone knows that my chapter title is a play on What's that blue thing doing here, I don't own. If you don't know, I totally own it.

Fenrir: o.o Another chapter.  
I'll have to change my summary to three-shot now, and it's all you're fault. Yes, you. ...Unless no-one actually reads this, then I'd me talking to myself. Which I am anyway. I _think._

* * *

**EDIT: 17-June-2010**

* * *

Chapter BACKWARDSEMWAHAHAHA: **What's That Black Thing Doing Here?**

_There will be times you have to fight. But don't be afraid._

"There will be times I need to fight until I'm killed because my weapon is a _stone and a feather_!" Isabella snapped at the voice, holding her 'weapons' as she ran away from the twitchy black 2D thingies.

_Behind you!_

"THERE IS NOTHING BEHIND ME, STUPID!" Isabella exploded.

_There would be if you hurried up and killed the heartless._

"Yeah!" Isabella agreed, stopping to face the heartless and glared at them. "HU-YAH!" She threw the feather, which calmly and slowly fluttered to the ground.

...

"What the _hell_?" Isabella groaned as the started running away again. "Don't these thing have some super-power awesome blade that shoots fiberglass or something?"

_Fiberglass, Uh-_huh. _I have plenty of that to spare._

"Would you rather me cut off my arm and attach a bazooka to my stump? ...That would be so cool." The blonde grinned. Before we go any further, you should know Isabella has blonde hair that she normally has in a high pony-tail, with brown eyes. Right now, running away from creepy black things trying to KILL HER, she's wearing a black shirt with short sleeves and cheetah-spotted PJ pants with red socks.

(Yes, that's right. _Red _socks. Nothing wrong with that. ...)

"No! Away with you, _eeeeeevil _black things!" Isabella squeaked as they tumbled after her, throwing her rock/stone/crap for a weapon at the heartless closest to didn't do much, but hey, she didn't have that health-seeing ability Sora does. Maybe he should become a doctor. "This is absolutely _useless_!" She exclaimed in frustration.

_All you need to do is believe._

"I believe..." Isabella mumbled with a determined expression, voice getting louder. "I _believe_...! I believe in _YOU SHUTTING THE HELL UP_!"

_... I knew it was too good to be true._

"Help, Voice? Please?" Isabella whined, slightly out of breath.

_Not until you destroy the heartless._

"But then I wont be _needing _help!" The blonde protested.

_I'll give you chocolate._

"...What kind of chocolate?" Isabella asked slowly.

_Plain. I'll even throw in some coke and Twisties._

Isabella grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about! ... You wont spike it, will you?"

_I'll spike it with power._

"With the rape-date power?" Isabella deadpanned.

_...Just shut up._

"I should've gotten the toothpaste. At least I could squirt it at the buggers." Isabella sighed. "I could even trap one inside the box. Oh, wait. That 2D thing. This is such a bad deal."

_This is taking too long! I'm just going to transform it already. You actually do need to believe in it for it to work, though._

"Thanks, o Voice." Isabella grinned lazily and saw the feather and stone get surrounded by white as they rose into the air. Drifting towards Isabella and each other, they merged into something Isabella only just caught. One was a long stick, like the ones on brooms that you can pull the end bit off so it's just a stick. It reached just past the blye-eyed girls shoulder, made of the same rock as before and not wood but 'as light as a feather'

"Holy shit." Isabella gaped. "This is the _shiz!_" She only just remembered to dodge a sweeping black claw, scrambling out of the way. She quickly ran to the other side of glass platform, holding the stone pole thing in front of herself with two hands. "Come and get me, creepy black rats!"

_They're not rats._

"So?" Isabella muttered, thwacking one of the three heartless four times before it disappeared with a wisp of darkness.

Or smoke. Darkness or smoke.

"Yikes!" Isabella exclaimed, stepping out of the way of a lunging shadow. Being at the edge of the platform already, her foot stepped on the ledge of it and she slipped, screaming as she faded into darkness.

Never to return.

Isabella awoke with a moan, trying to get up but not really wanting to. '_But the floor is cold._' She tiredly thought. She hissed in pain and annoyance when she found she had a phantom pain in her neck. "Tha' _sucks._" Isabella mumbled with a sleepy slur to her words. Rolling onto her back painfully, she groggily squinted at the sky which was dark and filled with many shinning stars. "Where th' bloody hell did muh roof go?" She yawned.

Waaaait. Sky. Cold hard stone.

"O' hell no," Isabella whined, memories coming back as she glanced around her and seeing buildings that didn't look like houses or the buildings you would see in the city. But she'd seen them before, many many _many _times. "This is abo- absolat- absolutely _impossible._"

Yes, you guessed it. Our least favorite blonde is in Traverse Town!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

Fenrir: And now for my sparkling new review corner! :D :D :D Fly my pretty, fly!

.Velvet (Because your name wont show up goddamnit!):

Thank you for pointing out I need to do another chapter TO SATISFY MY OBVIOUS HUNGER FOR REVIEWS, .Velvet! HINT HINT, I'M INSULTED.

Naw, I'ma kidding. Your review made me laugh. And that's Siriusly, you -insert one of Snape's insults here-!  
I have the kid with the Keyblade and you have the kid with the oh-so-dangerous flying _disc_. (Still kidding).  
Glad you liked the choices. The box and toothpaste were a bit random, and I've had the question about 'does a stone or feather fall faster' on my mind for a really long time with no answer even though I could go look it up. ._.

Looks like everyone's insane in KH then. (Not finding a giant key and a walking, talking duck and dog werid?)


	4. In Which Coke Is Dearly Missed

Disclaimer: Own not do I. Huh, that actually makes sense backwards. O.o

Fenrir: I just remembered a My Immortal line.  
"Voldemort has Draco in bondage!"  
ROFL. BWAHAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

**EDIT: 17-June-2010**

* * *

Chapter Over 9,000: **In Which Coke Is Dearly Missed**

Currently, Isabella was strolling around the second district of Traverse Town. Well, more like 'running around like a headless chicken'.

"This sucks more than the iSnack 2.0!" Isabella complained, then froze. "Damn it! I didn't get my Twisties or chocolate or coke! Lying sonova..." She angrily stabbed at another shadow with her stone pole, because she didn't really need to believe in anything for it to 'work'. Killing weird black rats is a good way to channel anger, and she found every few tens of times she killed one they were easier to kill. "Mwahahah! Fear me and my level-upyness!" Isabella grinned, but it quickly fell.

"How in the seven hells am I going to get back home?" Isabella sighed as her weapon disappeared and the area near the bench was cleaned of heartless, so she sat down on it. She tilted her head back, crossing her arms and slumping on the bench. "Isn't this, say, child abuse? I'm never gonna look at my shadow the same ever again." After a few minutes silence, she mumbled "I miss my hat already."

"Hello there."

Isabella's head jolted backwards and bashed against the wall behind her as her jumped at the feminine, soft greeting. "Owie!" She whined, hands protectively over the bump on her head. Straining her neck back wards, mouth slightly open, she saw a pretty young woman with braided brown hair and green eyes. '_Oh god. Oh Jesus Christ. Oh GOD. I'm dead. I'm dying. Abort, abort!_'

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" Aerith asked, eyes widened in alarm.

"Uh. I'm fine, thanks." Isabella said lamely. '_Oh my god. Oh my- holy- Jesus._' "S'all good. Uhm. I'm Isabella. Nice to meet you?" She grinned awkwardly.

"It's nice too meet you too. My name is Aerith." Aerith smiled down at her, hopping onto the bench and sitting down on it. '_I _know _your name is Aerith!_' Isabella felt like blurting out. '_And I didn't imagine her doing that. Maybe it's 'cause I haven't played FF. Now I'll never be able to play it! Everrr!' _"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

New? As in _my world has just gotten destroyed _new?

"Yeah. New, I guess. Just got here anyway. That means I'm new. I think. If that's what you mean. I'm not new to life- 'cause I'm not a baby or how long would you think 'new' would be to life 'cause 14 years is pretty un-new unless you meant new to the heartless because I'm not- well, actually I _am _but I'm not sure what kind of 'new to the heartless' that would mean 'casue I've known about them since I was 11 but it's obvious you're talking about Traverse Town and goddamn it I'm rambling sorry." Isabella ranted and finished with a heavy blush, groaning and putting her face into her hands.

'_I suck._'

Aerith laughed, but not a mean laugh. That's good, right? ...Right? "I hope you like Traverse Town, then. It is a shame about all the worlds, though..." She trailed off with a sigh.

"I hope my world is okay," Isabella admitted. "I didn't see any, anyway. It was kinda sudden, so I'm dressed like this." She pointed to her pants and socks. "I don't think I care as much as I should, but I'm glad I'm not a crying mess." '_Curses! I can't stop telling her things! Shut up, mouth! Close! Cloooooooose, I say!_'

"Don't worry," Aerith murmured. "I'm sure your world is fine." Isabella smiled nervously.

"Ehehe. Thanks, Aerith." She sighed, then sneezed with a scowl. "Damnit. I _knew _I was getting a cold. Stupid darkness..." Aerith looked worriedly at her.

"Do you want to come inside? I could get you some clothes." Aerith suggested kindly. '_Oh, but she's ALWAYS kind. She's like- she's like... kind. Urgh.'_

"Really?" Isabella's eyebrows raised. "Are you normally this nice to homeless teen-aged girls?" She asked with a small grin of humour.

"Not always. But, you remind me a bit of myself when I first came to Traverse Town." Aerith smiled warmly.

"_What_? Seriously? No way. You seem like the nice and kind sort of person who always tries to help other people even when they don't want it. I'm the weird, whiny girl who tries to laugh everything off." Isabella disagreed quickly, knowing she wasn't half the person Aerith was. The green-eyed woman just laughed, shaking her head as she took Isabella by the hand to the closed shop on the other side of the district.

"I suppose I'll just have to help you weither you like it or not too, wont I?" Aerith asked cheerfully.

"I take it back. You're the nice and kind sort of person who _doesn't_try to help people." Aerith didn't say anything, but Isabella could tell she was amused.

* * *

Isabella stared at the scene in front of her, feeling a bit giddy. '_It's a bit weird being here without the Traverse Town music,_' she mused, absentmindedly tugging at her new clothes. Her shirt was a red v-neck and Aerith insisted on the white jacket. She kept the red socks and got white/purple trainers with black jeans. She really liked the clothes- although the shoes were sotra uncomfortable and stiff- but could only pay little more than half of the price with the munny the heartless dropped. Aerith, who had the keys, said it was free anyway because everyone who came to Traverse Town was free to use stores without need for munny.

The blonde was struck how different this town was to her home.

"Is it so wrong for me to help someone?" Aerith asked, but it was more like her way of demanding. Leon didn't know why she helped Isabella, and they were having an argument of sorts. Yuffie was sitting next to Isabella on the bed in the Green Room, knowingly not getting in the way of Aerith.

'_Hell hath no fury like Aerith when mad_.' Isabella thought. But, of course, while Aerith got everything she wanted, Leon was the opposite. Yeah, he still got what he wanted too, but he was stiff and cold and you _run _when he's angry. Only Aerith can tame that lion. Haha, get it... lionheart, Leonhart? ...Because that's what his name means? ...And his necklace? Yeah.

"You shouldn't help people you don't know about, Aerith." Leon said as if exasperated. "It's dangerous." Isabella grinned.

"Yup." She piped up. "I'll kill you all with my awesomeness." Yuffie snickered and Leon rolled his eyes.

"See? Harmless." Aerith pointed out.

"You'll eat those words when you see with coke." Isabella offhandedly muttered.

"Isn't coke short for a cocaine?" Yuffie eyed her weirdly.

"Never!" Isabella protested over the voices of Leon and Aerith. "Well, sort of. But it's also a name of a fizzy, sugar-filled drink from my world. It's actually pretty unhealthy, but it's soooo good. Then you have those people who say size zero is the new fat so they made diet coke. It's horrible. I think there was a drug to make coca-cola addictive when it first came out, but it's not in there anymore. It's probably still just as addicting, though." Isabella rambled.

"How'd they get away with it in the _first _place? Your world must be pretty weird." Yuffie commented.

"It is. It's really, really strange. And big- it's huge. That's probably why there were so many problems, maybe." Isabella shrugged, then frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know about you, but in my world, no-one knew for sure there were any world beyond the stars. ...Or that the worlds were, actually, the stars. There were a lot of movies about aliens invading Earth- my worlds name.- from another world...y'know, coz they're aliens...They looked weird and tried to killed everyone." Isabella explained with unneeded hand movements.

"I don't remember my world as much as these two and Cid, 'cause I was basically a kid when our world was run over by heartless," Yuffie admitted with a sigh, but quickly became cheerful again. Heh, they were exchainging World Stories. Cool. "It was a real nice place, though, and there was this really smart and cool guy called Ansem. He defended our homes." Yuffie said proudly with her chest puffed out.

"Cooooool. I don't think many people would do that from my world." Isabella grinned and Yuffie grinned back. It was the truth, anyway. Stupid DiZ. Er, Ansem.

Leaning back with a grin, Isabella thought that maybe this wasn't all that bad. Maybe.

* * *

After that day, Leon and Isabella disliked each other. Not ohmaigawd I hate you! dislike but they annoy each other. Since that day, Aerith has tried to push them together. Since _that_day... Yuffie and Cid laughed at them. At least Leon agreed Isabella was, indeed, harmless. Although that was probably meant as an insult.

Today, as one of Aeriths attempts, Leon was to watch over Isabella because she got a scratch from the heartless. Thankfully the darkness that would turn her into a heartless hadn't gotten in, but it was still infected with Heartless...ness.

"I didn't know you liked to read." Isabella commented cheerfully from her corner of the room while Leon sat in a chair, reading. He ignored her. "Yo, Leon?" No answer. "...Leonhart?" She whined. "Squaaaaall?" Leon twitched dangerously. "Lionheart?"

"Just shut. Up." Leon snapped. There was silence.

"Maybe the Nargles have you." Isabella muttered sulkily.

"What are Nargles?" Leon rose an eyebrow.

"They meddle with your brain and confuse you. They like to group in mistletoe, so don't go under them." Isabella warned seriously. Leon gave her a flat look. "Jesus Christ, fine. Brood, s'not like I care." She muttered childishly. There was somewhat awkward silence. "You really don't like me, do you?" Isabella asked.

"You don't really like me." Leon replied easily.

"I do _to_." Isabella denied. "You're just no fun. I think you need to get laid." Leon gaped at her. "What? You do. Unless you're gay, 'cause you and Cid would look _weird _together." She said.

"...This is why I don't like you." Leon sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Because I'm blunt?" Isabella chirped.

"Among other things." Leon muttered.

"Meanie. I'm telling Aerith." She whined and Leon rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. Can I go play with heartless now?"

"If Aerith asks, I said no." Leon glared at her then turned back to his book.

"Yessir." Isabella chirped, saluting- with her left hand- and clicking her boots together. It just made her look silly. Leon snorted.

* * *

Fenrir: I wanted to make it longer, I really did! -sobs-  
-in a spotlight with a microphone-

And now, ladies and gentlemen, what you've all been waiting for! THE REVIEW CORNER! -loud cheers and screams of joy-

Velvet: Why yes, you're the only reviewer. And a fast one. Like, five minutes after I post it and BAM. I'll just post 50 more chapters xD  
Well, it is made for 'shits and giggles'. (That saying makes me giggle. Lol.) And I posted three chapters in a day SLAVEDRIVER D:  
PLASTIC spikes? At least you can bash someone with a giant key. Riku's is sharp. -impales teddy bear evily- And I LOCK my door with a key, so there!  
Oh hey, that is weird. I never actually thought about that. Maybe they're possessed! EEEEEVILZ! :O


	5. Y Hullo Thar

Fenrir: Young grasshopper, indeed.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, BbS would be on PS2.

* * *

Chapter Five: **Y Hullo Thar**

It's really not like Isabella was scared or anything. No, not at all.

"I'm scared." Isabella declared as she poked a heartless- soldiers, now, and we all know what _that_ means- with her rock pole, because they 'better _not get into the main square or (Isabella's) ass is on the line_'. Cid's words. Luckily, her heartlessness infection was in her back and mostly away. She could fight. ...She just didn't really want to.

"Don't care." Leon replied as he easily shot down the heartless with his fire magic.

"You could've told me you found the 'dude with the Keyblade'. I mean, it's the polite thing to do. It's also within the rules." Isabella added, hiding behind the annoyed man.

"You're useless, you realise, and I can't believe Yuffie dragged you into the 'rules' thing." Leon muttered, shoving the blonde away. Isabella huffed, halfheartedly attempting to kill some soldiers.

"Psh. Your face is." She replied. Leon's eye twitched.

"That doesn't even make any _sense_." He snapped.

"Your face doesn't even make any sense." Isabella paused. "It doesn't matter what the question is, 'yo mama' and 'your face is' are always rights answers. You should've learned that by now." She sighed exasperatedly.

"The sane don't understand the insane, which makes the insane actually, insane." Leon said. Isabella paused before answering.

"I'm not sure if that was a quote, you _really _have a sense of humour or you're just messing with me, but that's the coolest thing you've said all year." Isabella grinned, hopping onto a seemingly randomly placed box to escape the clanking, blue heartless. Leon had gotten through most of the about fifty heartless already; Isabella only killed five. Those five were shadow heartless. Yes. That is, indeed, how lame she is.

"You haven't known me for a year."

"I've been stalking you."

"..." Leon rolled his eyes.

"I thought you already _knew._" Isabella replied, miffed.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." He sighed.

"You just did." Isabella muttered as Leon glared at her. "Fine, fine." She frowned sulkily.

"Honestly, you two." Aerith scolded with her hands on her hips, coming out from God knows where.

"Yikes! When the hell did you get here?" Isabella exclaimed, falling off 'her' crate into a heap of Isabellaness.

"Language," Aerith reminded.

"Young grasshopper." Isabella added, deadpan. They didn't even pretend to understand.

"You should at least try to get along better." Aerith continued, glancing (somewhat) sternly at the young blonde.

"It's not that I don't like Leon," Isabella replied, standing up from her fall and ignoring their disbelieving looks. "I just like to annoy him more than I like to like him. Shouldn't you be badgering him, too? He's the adult here." She complained.

"I was under the impression kids wanted to grow up faster." Leon said dryly.

"Eww. Who needs _responsibilities_? I would have to pay for things and pay _tax _and wash the dishes! I hate washing the dishes!" Isabella denied, whining loudly. Leon opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and decided to let it be as a soft smile tugged at Aerith's lips.

* * *

"Nice one." Isabella complimented a spiky, brown haired teen that looked a lot like Sora.

...Probably coz it was.

"You just beat your first boss heartless, and I've been at it two more days than you. Not to mention he did it with a _giant key_. Don't we have the Keyblade Awards, or something?" Isabella, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Sora, Doand and Goofy were standing in the town square after Sora completely fricken' _smashed _that Guard Armour boss. Or, at least Isabella thought it was the town square. 'The First District' was a bit vague, is all. Sora laughed.

"Don't mind her, she's just insane." Yuffie stage-whispered to him.

"I am perfectly sane, thank you very much. You're just jealous because one day, I'll be an even better ninja than you!" Isabella exclaimed, pointing at the black haired (Kairi look a like) girl.

"You have much to learn yet, young grasshopper." Yuffie said in a deeper than normal voice.

"COPYRIGHT!" Isabella accused, pointing a finger at her.

"Lies." Yuffie waved her hand, as if to say 'whatever'. Even though that's still totally Leon/Squall's line. '_I wonder how he and Seifer still got their scars, anyway. They don't even know each other, not to mention Seifer doesn't even _have_a gunblade_._This time line is so screwed up it's not funny._' Isabella thought glumly.

Anyway, Sora had just agreed to travel, Leon gave them an Elixir and they all gave them 125. That 25 was obviously Isabella's, because in the game it was 100 and Yuffie said good luck and Aerith said I hope you find your friends and Leon said look out for each other, keep your spirits up and he was almost kind about it and-... you get the point. Then Sora spent a few hours burning things with fire magic as Isabella watched enviously.

"It's going to be even more boring, you know that?" Isabella muttered.

"Because there's no more heartless?" Goofy guessed.

"Oh God no." Isabella shook her head violently. "There will always be heartless. To quote Leon, there is darkness in every heart." Isabella paused. '_Well, maybe not in Xemnas' heart. It probably... is nothing._' A quick look of amusement flashed across Isabella's face. "It's just that, with all the excitement of you dudes being here and all, it's going to seem even more boring even though it's the same ol' level of boringness." She explained. "...Oh, and you should go talk to Leon. 'I have a feeling' he wants to say something but is too embarrassed because 'whatever he has to say' will reduce his badassness."

_And that is how Sora found out about the lost 99 puppies._

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy were sitting around in the hotel, because it was night when he left his island and he never got to sleep. Isabella didn't think of that, really.

"Heeeey, dudes?" Isabella drawled from the doorway.

"What is it?" Donald snapped.

"Can I go with you to one world? Pleeeeeease?" Isabella begged, clasping her hands together.

"No!" Donald yelled. Isabella pouted.

"Aw, c'mon! Just to one world! The one left- no, wait, right of this one!" Isabella whined, pointing to her right. "I'll do anything! I won't talk. I won't move. I won't _breathe. _It'll be like I never had gotten off that day." She said.

"What world is that one, anyway?" Goofy asked, Sora nodding along.

"Is is the greatest, the most awesome world in the world!...s." Isabella exclaimed with a dreamy look. "The world of heroes, of Gods, of... uh, sand! Olympus Coliseum!" She grinned like a madman. _'Yay! Oh my fricken' God YAY COLISEUM! Zack was there in BBS! Must... go! And Cloud is there YAY and so is HADES YAY!' _Isabella thought, having a fangirl rant/fit.

"Why not?" Sora shrugged.

"Because we have to find the King!" Donald exclaimed.

"Why do you really want to go there?" Goofy asked. _'Holy shiz he knows!'_

"I..." Isabella trailed off, panicking. "I just want to take my mind off what happened to my world." The blonde muttered glumly. "It's not like, it's not like I'll be with you guys forever. Just that world, promise." She tried to smile.

"Aw, shucks. SHe can come along for one world, right Donald?" Goofy said. Donald scowled.

"Fine. But!" The duck pointed at Isabella dramatically. "You owe us!" Isabella squealed happily.

"YAY! Oh my god thank you so muuuch, dudes!" Isabella beamed, pulled them into a bone-crushing hug and skipped out of the room. "I'ma going to Olympus Coliseum, bitches!"

Of course, Sora Donald and Goofy never found out she only wanted to go there so she could meet Cloud and Hades, not to 'take her mind off what happened to her world'. Oh well.

"The time has come," Isabella whispered to the group (Sora Donald and Goofy). "The journey... begins. Out there, in the skies, in strange worlds, will be danger. There will be... NO RETURN." Oh yes. She totally stole some of that from Pence.

"What do you mean you're going?" Yuffie asked Isabella in surprise.

"How long are you goin' for?" Cid asked, chewing on his little... non-smoke thing. _'Argh! WHY DOES CID NOT SMOKE IN KINGDOM HEARTS, DAMNIT?' _The blonde girl mentally screamed.

"I'm only going to one world. I'll be back before you can smoke a pack of Longbeach." Isabella answered with a shrug. They didn't try to understand. There were no answers.

"Aw... who else is gunna help me annoy Squall?" Yuffie asked.

"That's Leon." Leon corrected.

"Trap him in a room with Heartless and strippers." Isabella suggested (he's too gay to be straight and too straight to be gay, anyway). Leon's eyebrow twitched dangerously and Yuffie snickered. "You'll be better on your own. I'm just bringing you down, girl." Isabella and Yuffie got fake teary-eyed.

"I still don't like this." Donald quacked.

"You just drop me off at that world-" Isabella rolled her eyes, pointing right, "then go to that world-" she pointed left, "and we can live happily ever after."

"But how-" Sora started.

"Happily. Ever. After." Isabella repeated slowly.

* * *

FenrirKeyblade: OHMAIGAWD.  
IT'S FINISHED.  
AND POSTED.  
PRAISE THE LORD.

Now, I could say it took so long because I was editing the other chapters (people who hasn't read the edited ones should. It will explain the heartless-infection thing at the top too). But that only took three days. I had the chapter done by then.  
But it sucked so horribly. Dx I redid it. Then I went to my dad's house for the weekend (no Internet). The rest was me being lazy.

AND NOW FOR TEH REVIEW CORNER!  
Well. Actually. I just figured out you can reply to reviews. But I payed alot for this shiny, new, REVIEW CORNER. It's staying.

Velvet: We both have no life then, man. I'ma just wasting away at muh computer. Which isn't even my computer. Dx  
I luv Aerith too. I screamed every time I saw her on Advent Children. And Leon... he's just priceless.  
If they're metal, then how does Lea throw it? ...They're firey? o.o... well. You can get fire from a Keyblade! Dx I hated that teddy anyway. I HATE YOU TEDDEH!  
Oh yeah. Eeviiiiiiiiilllllllll. My cat will SCRATH YOU.

Aylea Bee: Y thank you X3

ultima-power: Maybe I'm stalking you to make her just like you. ._.;


	6. ORLY

Fenrir: Beware of the angst at the end. Sora's a bit out of it and Isabella's too crazy for you to tell anyway, but after what happened to them I would be out of sorts too, eh? Sorry if it's a bit awkward, some of it got deleted so it's a bit choppy. ;p;

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

* * *

Chapter Six... innit?: ORLY

"Anything else we need to get?" Goofy asked Donald and Sora.

Oh, and Isabella.

"Yeah, that's everythi-" Sora started.

"WAIT! NO!" Isabella yelled, hands suddenly in her hair as she looked distraught.

"You okay?" Sora asked in alarm.

"No. Omaigawd I nearly forgot! We'll be back in a minute!" Isabella nodded to herself, grabbing Sora and dragging him with her to behind Cid's shop.

"Where are we going?" Sora yelped, rubbing his arm where Isabella held him once she let go. It was red.

"We need to get those thingymagigs." Isabella replied and Sora sighed. "I need you to unlock them. Yuffie told you you can unlock and lock things with your Keyblade, right? Well, you can and you will and we're going to unlock and unlock some things." Isabella explained happily. "Now go unlock that blue thing."

Confused, Sora ran over to a misplaced blue locked (thing) and paused. "Are you sure it doesn't belong to someone else?" Sora asked.

"No. Just open it." Isabella orded. Sora did. Isabella squealed excitedly and looked inside to see an envolope. "YEEEEEEEEES!" She cheered. "One out of ten!"

"We gotta get nine more of those?" Sora groaned.

"Naw. I don't know where some of them are, and we can't get to some right now." Isabella grinned. "But now... we search!" She ran over to the other side of the town, where a large box where she previously stood on to avoid to Heartless attack was. Isabella looked at it blankly, then to the roof of Cid's shop, back to the box, to the roof, then shot pleading eyes at Sora, who quickly made the connection.

"No! No way!" Sora denied.

"Aw, c'mon!" Isabella pleaded.

"Why can't you do it?" Sora asked, almost defeatedly.

"Uh." Isabella deadpanned. "I have post-traumatic-stress... thingy?" she tried hopefully.

"You don't even know what that _is_." Sora muttered.

"Yeah. Well. Not everyone's a Keyblade master." There was a slight pause. "I would make a horrible Keyblader. I would sit around doing nothing, being a lazy ass. Screw the world. I want Coke." Isabella beamed. Shoulders slagging, Sora pushed the box against the wall. Isabella and Sora jumped on it; Sora unlocked the item and Isabella waved cheerfully to her dumbfounded 'team mates'.

Sora was just wondering _why_, exactly, they had allowed her to come with them in the first place.

* * *

Scowling, Donald irritably tapped his foot against the ground as he quacked "What took you so long!" to the two panting teenagers. You better not be thinking what I'm thinking. It's not like that.

"Yeah, Sora. What took you to long?" Isabella echoed. Sora groaned, looking ready to collapse. "We're ready, anyway." She ignored Sora. The blonde looked at Donald nervously, then quickly passed him an Ether when he opened his beak. They had some hidden challenge with their eyes, Sora and Goofy looking on in bemusement. Sighing, Isabella passed him another. Donald gave a satisfied nod and didn't say anything about the wait.

"Well then!" Isabella clapped her hands with a smile.

"We should get goin' then?" Goofy asked, hoping there would be no more waits. Everyone nodded and marched towards the gate that led to the Gummi Ship. Sora and Isabella looked at the Gummi ship in awe as Goofy and Donald showed it off a little proudly.

"I've never seen a Gummi ship before," Isabella excitedly gushed.

"Wooow... you use these things to travel through worlds?" Sora asked, impressed.

"Yup! Made by our bestest Gummi ship engineers in Disney Castle!" Goofy cheerfully supplied.

"AWESOME." Isabella exclaimed. "What's it called?"

"The IDK version 2!" Donald puffed out his chest.

"No _fricken' _way!" The blonde crowed, laughing hard.

"Hey! What's wrong with the name?" Donald demanded angrily.

"IDK...!" Isabella mocked. "IDK what's wrong with the name! Oh god that's just way too funny." Isabella snickered.

"Oh! I get it!" Goofy exclaimed in a flash of wisdom. "Idk stands for I Don't Know, right?" He was met with blank expressions.

"Funniest thing I've heard in a while..." Isabella agreed joyfully. Donald just looked rather miffed, and Sora thought he might just get used to this.

Maybe.

* * *

"So... that there Coliseum is over that way?" Goofy asked Isabella, pointing towards the left. Isabella squinted at the space.

"No, it's... over that way..." Isabella replied distantly, pointing right. "But you guys need to go over there first." She pointing back to where she knew Wonderland would be.

"That's just a waste of time! We can go the that Coliseum so see if any funny business is going on, then we go that way." Donald disagreed firmly.

"The Heartless there a weaker!" Isabella almost wailed.

"And just how would you know that?" Donald snapped suspiciously.

"...With great, uh, difficulty?" Isabella grinned weakly. "What would you say if I could see the future and I saw you had to go there first?" Isabella asked loudly and dramatically.

Silence...

"I would ask what you're smoking!" Came Soras yell from around the back of the ship. Isabella gaped, stunned.

"Would you want some?" Isabella offered, grinning, though he couldn't see it.

"How much does it cost?" Soras head suddenly popped out from a doorway, spikes bouncing and a grin like Isabellas on his face. The blonde cracked up.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, both amused and surprised (it wasn't a very Sora thing to say, was it?). Donald and Goofy just chuckled. _That _is why you don't mix a tired Sora that has been awake for 22 hours and a crazy Isabella together.

They headed towards the Coliseum.

"Aw man! You guys!"

* * *

Holy... _shit._

Seven hours. Se. Ven. Hou. Rs.

SEVEN HOURS. REALLY? THAT LONG?

"Die!" Isabella whispered harshly at a Heartless ship as she pressed a blue button, responsible for the 'cannons'.

They've been flying for six hours and forty-eight goddamn minutes. It takes seven _goddamn hours _to get there. Isabella was scowling darkly as she destroyed some rocks floating in the air. Let it be known killing things is a good outlet for frustration. Goofy and Donald were giving her slightly unnerved looks, but whenever she looked at Sora or he looked at Isabella, they had to clamp down on their urge to laugh. Probably about the episode they had when they first got on. Maybe because it was their first time travelling to another world (not by worlds being lost in darkness or being kidnapped). Maybe they _actually_had post traumatic stress.

Maybe they just really needed a break, just to laugh at something so the world doesn't look so grey and black anymore.

Maybe Isabella should ask herself when, exactly, she had gotten on the angst boat. As she shot beams at a lined group of Heartless ships, she didn't feel like smiling at that much anymore.

"You take over," Isabella muttered, moving away from the attack button, ignoring Donald's panicked shout and Sora's whoop of delight as he smiled. Only, it didn't quite reach his eyes, but that was okay because it was still real and they were both still happy and everything will be fine in the end and... Sora really needs to work on his aiming...

* * *

Yeah. Seven hours. And and half. They got lost... the stupid duck. But now... welcome to OLYMPUS COLISEUM, DUDES!

Isabella squealed as she barrelled through the gates, so happy she felt brighter than the sun.

"THIS... THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! EVER!" Isabella grinned widely. "Oh. My. God!" '_Zack stood here! Cloud stood here! I'M standing here!_' were the thoughts of Isabella. Which continued for a few minuets and she looked around. It's surprising she didn't get whiplash. "Oh my god!" She bounced around, looking at everywhere and ignoring the others.

"Should we, uh, go there? Inside?" Goofy asked awkwardly, pointing towards a pair of doors on the other side.

"Yes. Yes we should." Donald muttered.

* * *

Fenrir: UHM YEAH.  
SORRY IT TOOK SO LOOONG. Inspiration: lacking.

REVIEW...CORNER... YAAAAAY WHOO:  
ultima-owner: Almost? Nuuuuuuuuu ;p;

Velvet: I'm trying to save for one too... SO NOT FAIR. (  
Why thank you. I try xD I've never played any FF... so KH is the only thing I can go off for characters like them. I'm glad he's okay (cos he's awesome). But I think Yuffie is OOC. NOOOOOOOOOOOOES.  
That is mine. Glad you think it's awesome. I have no idea how I thought of it XD  
YESSSSSSSSSSS. GO ME. I was worrying about that A LOTTTT. ;p;  
I do too. I love myself too much. XD  
They might not be when I have, like, more than four reviews. Then people will be angry at me for faking how many words there are in. Dx  
x3 IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIIIIVE. That's not cool. . I would threaten the laptop. WORK PROPERLY OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT D:  
I knoooow HOW AWESOME WAS IT. Gravity was so out of a job xD  
HahaHA! I JUDGE YOU. I JUDGE YOU LOTS.  
:O How could you hate cats? WELL I HATE YOOOOU. -sobs-  
How many Internets do you HAVE? TELL MEEEEH  
THANK YOUS. -tear- But... I dun wanna!


	7. The Next

Fenrir: So yeah. Laptop back. You guys dun hav'ta listen to me complain.  
Sorry the chapter is so totally late and that it might be confusing and it's short.

Disclaimer: LOL NO.

* * *

**Chapter Lucky Numbah Seven: The Next**

It was all very confusing. She didn't know what was happening or where she was or her name or anything at all and everything was _so _confusing and she didn't know what to do.

All she knew about herself was she had blonde hair because a piece of it was blocking her view. Somehow, her shirt was green and pants were red. She didn't even know how she knew the names of objects or anything.

(_Suddenly she was smaller and in a comfy bed. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes was kissing her forehead and there was a strange bubbly feeling in her chest. A wide smile was on her face as the woman reminded her Santa wouldn't come if she was awake_)

It hurt. It hurt so much and she didn't know why. Her breathes came out in long gasps and her eyes stung. Her face, for some reason, was wet.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know anything (_anymore?_).

And then salvation came.

* * *

A redhead was in a strange place. Strange, because things were upside down and most of the world was painted.

There was even an annoying cat which spoke of riddles and Queen which sent heads rolling. The redheaded teenager found this place amusing, if not very strange and confusing. The rather large, grinning cat had given her a yellow headband with orange circles that she would either wearing on her head needlessly or over her eyes.

Her name was Lisa, with mild blue eyes, bright red hair, a quirky smile and a kind personality (the stupid cat called her Asil). Lisa's favorite place to visit was the tea garden, where two people were stuck in a painting and made funny faces. The redhead didn't quite know how she got into the crazy world, and couldn't remember anything but the name of her home. A place much larger than this. A place called Earth.

Lisa was sitting, sipping tea in the tea garden as she watched the painting sing-

(_A merry un-birthday to you! To who? A merry un-birthday to me!_)

-then she heard a pain filled, feminine scream that rang throughout her head. She dropped her cup and it fell to the floor, smashing instantly, as she stood up in shock.

Lisa didn't know who that was, or where the person was-

(_An image of a giant three headed dog and darkness and fire and _Olympus Coliseum _flashed into her mind_)

-or why she heard the person. But she felt a very strange a sudden need to protect this person.

So she did.

* * *

Fenrir: :D


	8. Puts the Laughter in Slaughter

Fenrir: DUNDUNDUN  
This chapter is just a reminder. Just, Like, Whatever still is, and will always have a few moments, of utter crack. This is also a draft of a book written by Isabella and implies what happens.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHIIING. YOU EVIIIL BASTARDS.

* * *

Chapter Eight** Puts the Laugh In Slaughter**

_The Do's and Don'ts, a Helpful Guide_

_By_

_Isabella Dontide_

_Dealing With the Cerberus_

A Cerberus: A fierce, giant dog with three heads that guards the entrance to the Underworld; Hades loyal pet.

You seriously don't want to mess with this one. _Seriously. _The best thing to do when facing Cerberus: RUN, FOREST, RUN! Even that is dangerous because Cerberus can spit very large fireballs that home in on you.

You _cannot block them. _Do NOT even think about it. How to avoid: Dodge roll. Dodge roll like you have never dodge rolled before. And even then, they might still get you, but not most. Another thing; DO NOT STOP RUNNING. When the Cerberus pausing and its head…s… face the sky, you do NOT stop running. That is not the okay sign.

_Things will get worse._

It will spew a wave of darkness, but it soon disappears. You cannot see it, but it is there. Spots of darkness come under your feet. Yes, it does actually hurt. They appear every five seconds. Also, DO NOT JUMP OR THEY WILL COME FASTER.

Once you are caught by one, it is hard to get up. You better start running again though. They will come at you.

Then the flame balls will come again. They come in big numbers come really fast. The only way to avoid the fireballs is to get under Cerberus. This only works when it hasn't called the darkness because it's a crowed place and that is not good AT ALL because yes, you will still get hit.

After some of that, Cerberus will halt and growl at you. The heads will shake, then try to bite you. Shake then bite then shake then bite and so on.

Tip: Going for the middle head is fucking suicide.

This is the only time you can attack the three headed pest. Don't try to attack at first, though. Block it when it tries to snag you. Cerberus will be momentarily stunned. Use whatever you have and remember to do it quick.

Maybe try some combos.

Cerberus's hind leg will be out a bit. Jump onto it and get onto his back. After a few minutes of trying to eat your team mates, Cerberus will get frustrated with us little humans in its personal bubble. Stingy.

So it will jump and made a shockwave that only disappears when it hits something like a wall. Which is bad because it might break said wall.

If you are on the ground: run away from it, ideally onto some place like steps that isn't quite on the ground. Another thing you could do is jump, but the timing is tricky.

On the back: jump before Cerberus does or you will fall off. Not sliding off or tripping can come as a challenge, but it is easy enough. After that, Cerberus will walk around and spit fireballs again. The fireballs can't hit you when you're on his back, they will go into his face. Unfortunately, it cannot be harmed by its own attacks.

Bugger.

The spots of darkness are only on the ground and thus cannot get to you. The person who is best as magic, has the most magic or has Cure should be on its back so they can heal the others. You need to stop for Cure, and you will get attacked. Cure doesn't work when you are attacked.

Same goes with all and any Potions, Ethers, Hi-Potions and Elixirs so pack plenty of those if you're on the back.

When it's time to attack the Cerberus again, get of the back, attack, get back on and repeat until beaten.

Now. There is one thing you CANNOT DO when on the Cerberus's back! When it opens its mouth to spew darkness, do not- I repeat, DO NOT stick your weapon (like, say, a pole made of rock) in its mouth.

NEVER EVER.

Cerberus has the most dangerous (and weird) darkness in the world…s. Your arms will go very, very cold, then go dark purple, then black.

Then it will hurt like a motherfucker.

Your skin, muscles, and veins- everything except the bones will rot in seconds where your skin is black. You have no idea how much it makes you want to black out and how bloody painful it is. There will be, fortunately, no bleeding. This is because, unfortunately, the skin that is purple (five to seven centimetres from where the darkness has rotted away at your arm) is dead, but will not become infected, which is nice. Get some pain relief potion from a place around and get someone to cut the dead skin free to cry, scream and black out. This needs to be done by a doctor or someone that can, in all actually, do that. Someone very good so they don't cut the bone because funnily enough, you can use your bone hands like normal hands, although it's very strange and awkward. It hurts like a bitch at the start though.

Tip: Do not fall on your back. The darkness will automatically go for your chest, aka your heart, and it will be released along with your Nobody. Which unless you don't know totally sucks and if you don't, by some miracle like a random, quirky redhead of the same gender suddenly appearing for what looks like no apparent reason kissing you on impulse, you will have a probably half-crazy person with no heart and emotions trying to get your heart and emotions so they can have a heart and emotions. Thus, killing you dead. Probably slowly. And in a very mean way.

* * *

Fenrir: Random bit of information because my nickname is Fen: **inland marsh: **an inland area of low-lying marshy land, now often drained and cultivated because of its nutrient-rich yeah. There you have it.

THE AWESOME, THE ONE AND ONLY, THE REVIEW CORNER!

ultima-owner: Yeah. It was supposed to be, otherwise I'm not doing my job right. :/


	9. THIS IS MADNESS!

Fenrir: OMG DUDES I'M SO SORRY. I THINK I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK.:U

Disclaimer: I take great offence to this… uh… offence…?

Chapter Nine:** THIS IS MADNESS!**

Lisa didn't know why she was nearly panicking, who just screamed or where she was. That wasn't what made her annoyed, though. When she had stood up, she found herself in…somewhere, where there were only strange colours which pulled her in different directions. The pure, blinding white light was pulling her to the left. The black mixed with red and purple was trying to pull her down. A not colour, which was as clear as water without her being able to see through it was pulling her in every other direction.

In her frustration, she (somehow) smashed all of the colours together. They exploded, and Lisa suddenly found herself in a place covered in sand but with walls around it. It wasn't hard to see the huge three headed dog, someone, a boy, with a giant key, another with a staff and another with a shield. She almost missed the only girl who was on the back of the dog.

The redhead hurried to drop to the floor to avoid a flying ball of flame which, to her surprise, came from the large dog. '_They must be fighting it._' Lisa guessed, rolling to the side to dodge another flame. She watched in fascination as the three heads faced the sky, only for the girl on the back to stupidly stick her weapon- a pole, made of metal or rock, maybe- down the throat of the middle head. She knew where the scream came from now.

Lisa gagged and shut her eyes tightly as the blonde shrieked in pain. She could tell why the other girl screamed. Darkness poured from the mouths of the dog- right onto her arms. Lisa stumbled as she stood up, watching the girl step backwards quickly and loose her grip on her weapon and its back. She didn't know why her heart was clenching and screaming with the other girl, or why she was running towards the blonde at a speed she didn't know she could go at, but this girl was very important to her in some way.

Nearing the not-stranger, Lisa gasped, looking at the fast rotting flesh of her arms that were drenched in darkness. The poor girl was unconscious, but breathing deeply and harshly.

Fast meant very, very fast. The girl's black flesh was rotting away by the second, leaving only the bones which, if you looked closely, were connected by a thin string of purple (darkness). There was no blood. When her head snapping up towards to sky, Lisa saw the darkness was going to rain down on them- and it looked like the three other knew it too. Lisa wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle and dragged her under the body of the dog. The blonde screamed again.

Lisa thought that her arms would stop rotting when it reached where the blackness stopped, a bit below her elbow, but it was inching up towards her shoulders. The skin went black just before it rotted, and something was-

The redhead didn't know much about darkness, unless you count the Heartless wandering around, but it was obvious where the darkness was going. It was going towards her heart.

This made Lisa want to scream, to rip out her hair and demand why, why it was Isabella.

Lisa didn't notice that she somehow knew the not-stranger's name (because the blonde would never be a stranger) and didn't care; she just wanted it to stop. The darkness had to stop because Lisa would never be complete again now that she has saw Isabella.

She did the only thing she knew she could do; she took Isabella's heart. At first, Lisa thought her pulse must have been faster. But it was Isabella's heart beating perfectly in harmony her own and it terrified her. She might not be able to give it back.

* * *

**Nothing… everything… I don't know anymore! What… Isa-**

**Who **_**am **_**I? He said I-llixas-**

**Get out of my HEAD!**

* * *

Isabella swallowed thickly as she stared at her blankets. It had all gone so wrong. There was Cerberus, and she could remember seeing her friends looking worn out and- and she just wanted to stall the blasted dog. But she had just made everything worse because she thought nothing bad could happen to her. Isabella knew everything, didn't she? How could she ever be hurt if she knew all the attacks and how to dodge them?

History, Isabella mused glumly, was not set in Lisa, the redhead girl who saved her life. Who had taken her heart. The person she felt a dire connection to (ditto, Lisa had said before). Maybe it was because they were both from Earth?

(_"Lisa… where are you from?"_

_"I'm not sure. I've been in Wonderland for a while, though. I don't know how long- it's very hard to tell time in Wonderland."_

_"…"_

_"I think… I think I know the name of my home. I don't know…"_

_"C'mon, tell me!"_

"_I don't remember anything, alright! I don't remember having family or friends, but I do remember a place called Earth… only the name, though."_

_"Lisa! This is _great_! I'm from Earth!"_

_"Really? Wow… what a coincidence, huh… it's almost…"_

"_What? Almost what?"_

_"It's nothing, Isabella."_)

It was like she had always known Lisa; always known her, but just forgotten. It was the strangest connection Isabella had ever felt. Lisa was outside, which Isabella told her to do- she hadn't been outside since Isabella had been told not to get out of bed, which was stupid and annoying because it was her arms, not her legs that were injured. Sora, Donald and Goofy were also gone. They went to the other worlds, but they stayed for two days to cheer her up. It was very thoughtful of them. Isabella didn't have the time with them and Lisa around to think. And thinking usually led to things like brooding which she is, in fact, doing now.

Her arms were bones. Isabella had Lady Luck to thank that she didn't loose all of her ability to pick things up. The Darkness from Cerberus rotted only her flesh, blood and anything that wasn't her bones. Normally it wouldn't make any sense for her to be able to use her unconnected bones as proper hands (although most things were difficult to hold and grasp, like a pen, and a pen was hard to write with it), but they were kept in place and controllable by a thread of darkness between the joints, that might also go through the bones.

She couldn't feel anything with her bones arms, having no nerves, which was a big blow to her. It also meant she couldn't tell how much pressure she was putting on the things she was holding. Fortunately, she couldn't snap or crush most things with only her bones- she wasn't that strong.

Yet another problem was if she was to touch something alive, it would die. If she touched flowers or plants, they died. An apple would rot. If she were to touch an animal or human, they would get a shock and the skin where she touched them would go very cold.(It was horrifying the first few times she had touched someone or something alive.)

It was also very creepy to look at only bones and the stump of an arm it was connected to, which still had blotches of Darkness staining it. Isabella shuddered as she remembered when they had to cut some of the flesh off and all the blood. She felt like was going to be sick. And remembering when they put salt into her wounds…

She also remembered how cold she felt when she was in a never-ending place where black was the only colour and you couldn't tell if you were moving or floating or still. Isabella hoped to God that it wasn't death or limbo- that she didn't have that to look forward to when her time came to an end.

* * *

Fenrir: Sorry! I've been OVERWHELMED BY HOMEWORK, the source of all eviiiiiil, and I wanted to get something out already! I had to do heaps of maths, my worst subject. D:I'm confuzzled with the tenses I use. It's like I use see then saw and I'm like WHAT HOW WHEN HELP MEEEEE.

I actually edited this. :D

Review corner of uber awesomeness:

ultima-owner: That would be awesome. It would be like MWAHAHAHA. YOUR PETTY FIRE IS USELESS AGAINST THE ALMIGHTY ME! I AM GOD!

Velvet: WHAT  
DO I KNOW YOU  
I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE  
ARE YOU A WEIRD STALKER PERSON?  
And how do you know of my conversations with Velvet, Velvet?  
But, yes. I'm always perfect. -flicks long blonde hair over shoulder with a smirk-  
(Not really I don't have blonde hair)


	10. Madness!

Fenrir: Warnings for angsting and stuff. And, omagawd, I just realised last chapter I had it on K+. I changed it to T.

Disclaimer: Hit the road, Jack.  
Aw fuck. I don't own that, either.

Chapter Ten: **Madness?, aka, Making OCs Into Even Bigger Mary-Sues.**

* * *

Isabella always was a normal girl. She had had rules and loving, alive parents and best friends and a boyfriend or two. When Isabella is happy she is _happy_. She oversteps the line and goes beyond, because sometimes she thinks life isn't so bad. But living in her dreams would be better.

And she would lash out in a frustratingly _stupid _ways like saying something just to get a fight. It never worked, because she always took it out on her dad about how he doesn't care about Isabella and her mum and how she wishes he would just get out and go away and she hates herself for it.

Her dad always sees through her petty little rants and rails her about it, because some things really aren't better left unsaid.

(Isabella notices her dad smiles a little less and never wants to go out and mum is frowning at him and he says she needs to go to the doctors but really, it's okay and she doesn't think about it)

Her mother tells her it's unhealthy to not cry, because it doesn't make her brave and crying doesn't make her weak. But that's not what it's about. Isabella doesn't even know what it's about anymore. Maybe, maybe it's because she's just used to it now.

Isabella loves reading. She reads more than she talks and loves it more than her friends. She knows it wrong, but she has always been a dreamer. Her heads are up in the clouds and sometimes she has trouble separating reality and her thoughts. Probably because she doesn't want to.

There's nothing wrong with her life. She has great friends, a fantastic, close family, she gets okay grades, she isn't bullied, she isn't poor.

Sometimes it just isn't enough. The thought makes her smile in a wistful way and it makes her hate herself even more. And her heads are up in the clouds. Again.

Isabella thinks about the past a lot. About how embarrassing _this _was and how she would change _that _and what a moron she was _then. _They say you shouldn't focus on the past, because you'll loose sight of what's right in front of you. Her mum tells her that.

But, really, it's much to late for that.

She wonders when her thoughts got darker, when she decided that life was the most horrible and the most wonderful thing she had ever heard of. Better than her dreams, but they're still so much nicer. Isabella wonders if her dreams and wishes and thoughts are really so creative.

People say having a good imagination is healthy. Encouraged. Isabella thinks it's a bit like the sea. Wonderful, beautiful, _never ending. _But there are things that could kill you, too. Sharks, say. You can easily get lost in it, and sometimes it overwhelms you and you get dragged under.

People still go in the sea, they still swim. They still look around, seeing new, amazing things. It's only at night, lying on her bed, that she asks herself if she will be overwhelmed and loose herself. She wakes up to the sun, and everything is fine again. It's not going to happen to her. She's stronger than that.

(Her cat, Bella the Second, is never out of her sight for some reason. Her parents stare at her a bit, and they have whispered conversations and she isn't worried because they'd tell her if it was really bad. Right? ...Right?)

It must be the moon that makes her morbid at night, Isabella decides. Or the stars.

And Isabella wakes up to feel her eyes wet with tears, and seeing Lisa quietly run her hands through Isabella's long hair. They don't say anything, because Isabella knows Lisa doesn't really understand, and she doesn't either, for different reasons.

* * *

Fenrir: Ve~ I'm okay but unhappy with the angst and Mary-Sueness in this. Sorry about the angst. I've had a bad day.I'm having some family problems at the moment. If any chapters seem dull/full of angst/anger, that's why.I felt like cussing out the world, but it didn't help.

Review corner of awesome and more awesome:

ultima-owner: She wont learn how to control it and stuff until, uh, when CoM/Days takes she'll be ready to go in KHII, fighting with her ULTIMATE MARY-SUE POWAH.


	11. Sneezing Snozers

Fenrir: Become one with Mother Russia, da?  
This is just dialogue, so it's more confusing/suspicious and so you don't know who is a girl, who is the guy or how they look.

Disclaimer: If I owned, I would say stuff like I OWN ALL UR THOUGHTS MWAHAHAHA. I only own the people and names of those people in this.

Chapter Marly: **Sneezing Snozers **

"How is she?"

"Better, I would think."

"Aw, c'mon Faell! Don't tell us you're getting soft for the stupid kid!"

"When will you grow up, dude?"

"Shut up. We're the same fucking soul, man. You're insulting yourself."

"Everyone _better shut up now._"

"…Yes, Leader."

"Brother. Nyx will be able to say in more detail about the girl. I have been, ah, busy."

"We will talk about that later, Sister."

"…Right."

"Leader? I was watching over the girl. She is still in pain, and will be in such until a month."

"That is much too long for a simple attack of Darkness! You lying bastard, Nyx!"

"Noah!"

"Whatever, _Fail._"

"It's Faell..."

"You're too much of a idiot to be smart."

"It's 'an' before a vowel, Rin..."

"Whatever, Noah."

"Seriously, stop it now."

"Leader is sooo totally meaan!"

"Also, Nyx, help Faell heal the girl. She _will _be recovered when the Prophecy Child comes back for her."

"Hah. What's with the no-names thing?"

"We're not stopping you."

"Shaddup Evelyn-bitch."

"...You suck."

"And you're totally lame!"

"Carry on Nyx."

"The reason it's taking so long is because the Darkness is trying to devour her heart. It has a surprising lack of Darkness, almost equal to that of a Princess of Heart's. There is of course Darkness, but that means..."

"Her other will almost be fully Darkness."

"Yes, Faell. With their personalities, you would think it's the other way around."

"B-Brother..."

"Later, Sister!"

"Sorry..."

"Nyx, you didn't stay up too late did you?"

"Arg, Evelyn..."

"Ah, you did! Nyyyyx!"

"Hah. Look at the married couple."

"You're just jealous, Rin."

"Who's side are you on, Noah?"

"...This is why nothing ever gets done..."

"Sorry, Brother."

* * *

In another world, Isabella Dontide and Lisa Prowlan sneezed.

* * *

Fenrir: I know it's short, but I GOT IT OUT BLOODY FAST SO STFU  
RAAAAAWR

Review Corner of Yay, Love, Happiness, Sunshine, Daisies, and Other Things Like Sparkles and Stuff.

Stalker: I KNEW IT  
DA-DUN  
I got that tattooed on my back. ...In my mind. :D  
You never asked, Stalker not-Velvet person! I hope I did alright with the horror thing. ...It was disgusting when I pictured her hands and her being cut and them putting salt onto it, so yeah. ^^;

Y thank you :D I nearly didn't add it there, though.

ultima-owner: It better be damn good then, lol. She can still use her arms a bit, but might faint after a while =w=

Actual Velvet: NOOO NOT THE MARY-SUE ANYTHING BUT THE MARY-SUE  
That's good, I was seriously worried there.

I take it you liked that sentence, da? XD You'll destroy my brain, though, SO DON'T YOU DARE. D:  
Thanks! I was stuck there for a while until I heard my mum saying that people who were bitten by sharks shouldn't complain because the sharks were there before them and they knew the dangers, then I was like 'AHA!'

YAYNESS. I thought that would've made her into an even bigger Mary-Sue. -sweatdrop-  
DAMN STRAIGHT I WILL!


End file.
